


Richard Perkins: Divine Punishment

by WritingWasHard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I’m sick as fuck so take something shitth, M/M, Perkins Divine Punishment, Wow my first trash work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWasHard/pseuds/WritingWasHard
Summary: I’m tired, and sick. Take something shitty that’s short and fun.





	Richard Perkins: Divine Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Is this OOC? Fuck if I care

[ Date Redacted, because I’m too lazy to actually come up with something relevant man]   
Detroit, Michigan.  
The residence of Agent Richard Perkins. 

“Is this my divine retribution? Being compared to the rat from Ratatouille?” Poor, Poor Perkins

“His name is Remy you uncultured swine.” Gavin’s immediate reply, of course it’s Gavin. 

That was a little jarring from our “extremely professional” opener huh? I hope so, but we have a Drabble to get back to. Allen’s returning home.

As soon as the man opened the front door? 

“Doesn’t Rich look like Remy?” Ah yes, the infamous Gavin Reed. Being absolutely destroyed by a pillow being launched directly into his face, the man was fine though. Devolved into giggles.

“Absolutely.” 

“Allen! You can’t just agree with this shitstain! I do not look like a fucking rat.” 

Allen’s response was a sigh, hand over his heart. “I’m sorry you’ve been plagued by such a disease, love.” To Which Gavin snorted, and Perkins groaned. 

“You two are. The. Worst.”

“Love you too baby.” 

“Mmm, love you Richy-Rich.”

“Fuck off!”


End file.
